


You're Worth More

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: :(, Al is poc i dont make the rules, And albus is sUCH a cinnamon roll hELP, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cutting, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, In which scorpius is sad, Kinda?, LMAO, M/M, ME - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Referenced Hogsmeade Trip, Self-Harm, also i know i told u to read the tags so, also not that a bf is gonna cure scor's depression? it doesnt work that wa, also uh if u think i'm ok after reading this, and true love doesnt fix mental illnesses, cause if ur reading through these tags u might not be ok so, dont, guess whos shoving their problems onto fictional characters now ?, have a good day!! i love you!! stay strong!!, i ddint have al be like "nEVER CUT AGAIN" bc like ??, i hope u have a good day, i know the feeling scor, idk if thats right, im so sappy, im sorry to say ur wrong, life isnt a fairytale, my poor boy, overuse of ' without an s bc both their names end in s so, that just makes u feel guiltier, when u relapse again, y - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: In which Scorpius is depressed and Albus finds out((it's probably a good idea to read the tags))





	

Scorpius was not in a good spot.

 

He never was. But there were only a few ways this could get worse.

 

There was a Hogsmeade trip that day, the one he hadn't gone on. (He remembered Albus' face when he'd told him he wasn't going. Disappointed. That was _his fault_.)

 

Scorpius was staring at the angry red gashes on his wrists, too tired to bother doing anything about it. Instead he just watched it bleed.

 

Until he heard the footsteps.

 

_They were supposed to be gone. I thought they'd be gone. Shouldn't they be gone?_

 

The bandages were across the bed. He dived for them and fumbled with the end.

 

Too late.

 

The door creaked open.

 

Albus.

 

His eyes (worry written across them, in them, through to his soul) analyzed the scenario.

 

Without a word, he crossed the room, sat down by Scorpius, and took the bandages in his hands.

 

"Hold out your arm," he said, so quietly, and Scorpius could feel his breath on his neck.

 

He did.

 

He imagined how it looked to Albus. Not good. 

 

As carefully as possible, he wrapped the bandages around Scorpius' wrist. Scorpius was crying now; for the first time in weeks. He tried to pretend he wasn't. He was good at this - he'd bottle everything up for a month, and then cry hysterically for hours in the middle of the night. He was good at pretending he wasn't hurting.

 

Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius and he'd never felt so loved.

 

When Scorpius finally pulled away Albus asked, "Why?"

 

Scorpius took in a breath to steady his voice and to spill his secrets like a waterfall. "I just feel empty." His voice broke. "And lost, and alone."

 

"I'm always here for you. If you need me," said Albus.

 

"Thanks." He rubbed a thumbnail down the side of the bandage absentmindedly.

 

"How long have you been..."

 

"Since July."

 

10 months.

 

Albus flinched as though the words had struck him. "I'm sorry."

 

"For what?" asked Scorpius, surprised.

 

"I don't know. For not noticing how much you were hurting."

 

"I hide it well."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"You're forgiven, although there's nothing to forgive you for."

 

Albus sighed, then tilted Scorpius' head up with a finger on his jaw. "Scorpius?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You're worth more than you know."

 

His breath caught.

 

And Albus kissed him.


End file.
